Even in Death...
by Sin
Summary: End of game spoiler. Laguna/Raine fic.
1. Prelude/Chapter 1

Even in Death  
--------------  
'Prelude'  
*Thump!* Coal black hair poked out from the tangle of bleached sheets on the floor. "Raine!" The word echoed throughout the large bedroom. Gasping for air, a strong hand yanked the sheets off of his face to greet the planked ceiling of his bedroom. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he felt dampness beneath his fingers.   
  
It had happened again.  
  
An exasperated sigh could be heard as the sheets were thrown onto the mattress again. The red shades clicked into 2:35. His green eyes flickered to the window. The sky had no expectation of the sun for hours.  
  
Slowly, he rose into a standing postition. There was no chance of sleep tonight. He slid into a chair across from his dark mohogany desk, laying his head into the palms of his hands. It was going to be a long night.  
  
-----------  
  
"The people of Esthar ask you to build a new transportation system, as the lifts have been disfunctioning since the Lunar Cry... are you even listening, Laguna?" Kiros arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the slumping man.  
  
"Erhm... I thought they were repaired already?" Struggling to stay awake, his green eyes focused onto the thick stack of papers under his elbow.  
  
Stepping forward, Kiros' tone grew into one of concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
Kiros sat into a plush chair beside Ward, who was looking at Laguna intensely. Laguna sighed and make a quick glance around the room to insure their conversation was confidential.  
  
"I had another dream again last night."  
  
Ward's eyes widened as Kiros vocaly exclaimed, "Again?!"  
  
Laguna's soft pale hands covered his face as he began to continue, "She's trying to talk to me."  
  
Kiros and Ward exchanged nervous glances. "I think you need to sleep. In fact, you can take a nap right now. Ward and I--"  
  
"Don't you think I've tried?!" Laguna exclaimed, louder than intended. Tears of frusturation and pain glisted in his softly framed eyes. "There's no getting away from them... it's impossible..." His voice dwindled to a whisper. Another crystal tear trailed down his pale cheek.  
  
Kiros and Ward excused themselves due to 'business matters' and left the room, their footsteps echoing in the room.  
  
"Hello... may I speak to Squall Leonhart?"  
  
-----------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun basked across her face; giving her raven black hair a ravishing glossy coat. Her slender ivory fingers brushed the slim strands of inky hair out of her soft brown eyes. Mumbling fragments of fatigue escaped her lips. Her arms reached out to touch the skin of her lover. All she received was a handful of crisp sheets.  
  
The splitting reality washed over her that he once again had a meeting with the Garden's council. An aggitated sigh could be heard thoughout the room. "Always vanishes... doesn't even tell me..."  
  
A knock on the door stirred her once more. "What?" There was no mistake for the trace of irritation in her voice. The steel doors swung open with a slight woosh and a pair of brown boots came into her line of vision.  
  
"Uh... Rinoa?" Selphie's typical cheerful voice suggested a bit of shared embarassment; her arms folded across her small stomach, her head tilted to the side.  
  
Rinoa sat up in bed immediately, pulling her blankets up to her chest. Drawing her slender hands to her face to persuade the sleep out of the corners of her almond eyes, Rinoa contemplated what gossip Selphie was to bring to her.   
  
Selphie let the moment of silence continue before stating plainly as possible; a nervous look painted on her face. "We just got a call from Kiros... It's about Laguna..."  
  
-----------  
  
White flowers... the scent intoxicated his nostrails, filling him with the sweet relish of memories. A splash of brown hair. A flicker of the bewitching soft brown eyes. Her harmonius voice.  
  
Gazing into a mirror, he saw himself staring back at him. His coal black hair, streaked with silver stress; his tired green eyes, from so many sleepless nights. An awful sight for him to see. Bending his elbows, he gripped his neck inbetween his fingers with both of his hands, churning them in a rhythmic movement. A soothing feeling sank into his hands, penetrating every vein, bone, and tissue. Filling like a warm liquid.  
  
He was not alone...   
  
Her hands lay on his shoulders, massaging his tense muscles; his arms now at his sides. Her soft giggle flitted through the air, tickling his ear, increasing his heart beat.  
  
Her lips brushed his ear; her breath chilling him to the bone. "Raine..." he faintly whispered. She pressed a finger to his lips.   
  
"I have much to tell you, Laguna... but I have such little time..." Retrieving her hand back from his mouth, a faint smile danced on her lips.  
  
"Come with me." Her soft eyes was the last that Laguna saw.  
  
----------  
  
The sun blazed upon the arid climate of the hidden city. Rinoa had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light, though the windows of the Ragnarok had been tinted.  
  
"We should be there within the next ten minutes," Selphie offered. Even with her attempted casual tone, there was a trace of anxiety.  
  
Zell, sitting beside Selphie, sat with one leg propped up by the knee of his other leg. His foot vibrated with tension.   
  
"Okay, we're there," Selphie finally said, breaking the akward silence. Slowly, the Airstation grew into view, Rinoa's spirits decending with the aircraft.  
  
-------  
  
"Man oh man..." Zell breathed, staring out into the city's lights and buildings. "Not even the Lunar Cry could take this city out."  
  
"We're in the process of reconstructing the damage as we speak," Kiros said, joining Zell. "We began by the extermination of the monsters of course. With their source destroyed--"  
  
"Kiros," Rinoa gently cut in, setting her hands around her slender hips. "Can you tell us exactly why we are here?"  
  
Kiros cleared his throat gently, as if releasing tension, and nodded. "Very well..."  
  
"Forgive me, sir!" A lavendar and silver clad soldier clambered into the hall; the acoustics permitting his voice to echo off the walls.  
  
"What is it?" Kiros asked, appropriately concerned.  
  
"It's Laguna, sir... he's collasped." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Fog was all he could see. Spanded out in waves, it was indecipherable. Realization that he had no knowledge of how he had came here filtered through his mind, into his bones, creating a weak, shaky feel. After staring out into the depths of the clouds, a decision was carried out... walk.  
  
Forward he strode, not knowing what to expect in particular. His almond eyes squeezed into slits, hoping to heighten his viewing capabilities.  
  
Staring into the spacious sky, as if to give him a clue, he paused. The stars were so bright this evening... the sky so clear over the dense fog.   
  
Focusing onto the carpet of lush green grass beneath him, it was then he noticed the shoots of white flowers; their petals blooming into stars of cells and tiny organelles. Kneeling to examine them further, a peculiar sensation flowed through him. Soothing and calm...   
  
She was here... he could feel it.  
  
Turning slowly, he could barely contain his apprehension. Arms slithered around his waist, locking over his stomach. His hands trailed down his side, to his waist. "Raine..."  
  
The grip released. As which, he took the opprotunity to be face to face with his dead love. Breathless was the green eyes that he had longed to see for so many years. Reaching out to trail his fingers through her hair's exterior, she permitted herself to be enveloped into an embrace; her tiny frame almost completely swallowed by his arms crossing over her back.  
  
Tears dripped down his face, onto her hair, staining it a darker tint. Her fingers curled in his hair, her lips grazing his cheek, her scent of flowers intoxicating his nostrils.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away, she drew her hand across his face, longing her in her eyes.   
  
Wordlessly, he locked fingers with her hand, ignoring the transparent colour. "Raine..." Silver tears streaked down his face.  
  
"I have little time to speak... but I have many things to discuss..." Her knees creaked as she drew herself down to the green grass. Obediently, Laguna drew himself next to her on the green carpet.  
  
"There was two things you can do... one... is to remain here with me. You will never age, you will never be bothered with the influences of everyday life again.  
  
"The alternative is for you to wake and live each day for your son. I know how your relationship with him is... I know how you have so many more things you want to do with your life...  
  
"Provided this is a very important and influential choice... what you decide now may influence many lives." Bowing her head to stare at the ground, she continued. "I understand your answer... no matter what it may be."  
  
Hesitating a moment, Laguna closed his eyes, letting the events of late wash over him once again. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he locked eyes with Raine.  
  
"I have made my decision..." 


	3. Chapter 3

[ chapter iii ]  
  
He seems so peaceful...  
  
Raven hair leaked through her ivory fingers.  
  
Squall... why aren't you here?! Can't you tell when your father's in need?  
  
Of course... she reconsidered, where was I when my mother died? Too busy worrying about my own needs...  
  
Tears glossed over her soft eyes, threatening to break the dam of her self control.  
  
"Ugh... Raine..."  
  
Laguna's soft voice attracted her eyes to his face.  
  
"I... I have made my decision..."  
  
"What?" Rinoa replied, now puzzled at his outbursts.  
  
"I... I can't... leave you."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Rinoa exclaimed, panic stricken. Throwing herself forward, she grabbed onto his forearm. "Laguna!"  
  
-----------  
  
The pain was intense. Dropping to his knees, his knuckles pointed against his temples. Cries of pain unleashed from his lips.  
  
"Laguna!" echoed through his head.  
  
Shaking slightly, he peered up at Raine. "I'm sorry... it's just..."  
  
"It's just that it is not your time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't leave the Material Plane... You have too many things to do."  
  
"But Raine, I..."  
  
Raising a finger to his lips, her eyes begged to silence him. "Go... you're needed. I can wait until the time is right."  
  
"No, Raine! I... I want to be with you!"  
  
Her brown hair closed around her face, closing off from his view, her tears gluing it to her cheek. "I understand... but you... you must leave..."  
  
"No! Listen to me!" Frustration clouded his eyes with tears. "Why can't you understand..." His arms embraced her tightly, pressing her face against his chest. "I love you so much..." Tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto her hair. "I... I can't leave you again!"  
  
"But Squall..."  
  
"Squall doesn't need me anymore... He has his own life now. You'd be so happy how well he's doing..." Sobs crowded at his throat. "He has your reasoning..."  
  
"And your looks," she smiled up at him, through her tears.  
  
"I must tell them..."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I go... I have to explain why..."  
  
----------------  
  
His eyes focused slowly, peering at the face that stared back. Black hair dangled onto his neck and splashed on his neck. Lifting his hand, he brushed against it, attempting to waken his sleeping arm.  
  
"Laguna?" Pushing herself up, Rinoa gazed down at his face.  
  
"Where's Squall?" His green eyes squinted in the light of the lamps.  
  
"He's at a Garden meeting... he's been notified and is currently taking the airship as we speak." Her eyes grew dismal and soft. "I'm sorry... but he left so early..."  
  
"Don't apologize..." Laguna whispered, peering up at her. "I have so much to tell him... but I'm afraid I don't have much time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, her eyebrows curving in question.  
  
"I... I want you to take care of Squall for me."  
  
"What?!" A nervous giggle emitted from her, a cheery smile plastered over her lips. "Don't be silly, Laguna. You'll be fine. You'll be up and about soon enough."   
  
"No... I won't."  
  
"What do you mean?" Realization came upon her, tears shining in her almond eyes. "No, Laguna. No!" Her cry bounced in the room, acoustics almost ear-shattering. Throwing her face down onto the blankets, she sobbed uncontrollably, fighting for breath.  
  
"Rinoa... I can't remain here to be tortured day by day... I have no purpose any longer..." His eyes closed, picturing nirvana. "It's just... my time."  
  
Rinoa froze, staring at the floor, her face dripping with tears.  
  
"Good bye... Rinoa." Feeling a great release, his eyes closed, never to open again.  
  
---------------------  
  
Footsteps sounded in the hall as Rinoa was setting the blanket over Laguna's peaceful face. "May Bahamut show you to supreme happiness..."  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall exclaimed, running into the room. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
Bowing her head, Rinoa turned to face him. Drawing her arms around him, she whispered softly, "It was just his time..."  
  
:: Fin 


End file.
